


Two Souls

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Shy Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jongin confesses his love to Kyungsoo.





	1. Chapter 1

January 2012  
  
  


"Hyung, can I tell you something?"  
  


Kyungsoo puts down the pencil he is holding and places it next to his unfinished paper. "Sure, Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo looks up and smiles warmly at the younger. "What is it?"  
  


Jongin seems to hesitate for a few seconds. The young male bites his lip and keeps his eyes downcast. Jongin is nervous. Despite all the pep talks he gave himself earlier when Kyungsoo was busy with homework, Jongin still finds himself filled with anxiety. Dozens of butterflies are fluttering their wings in the depths of his stomach. He takes a deep breath, his fingers gripping onto his knees.  
  


Kyungsoo places his hand on Jongin's shoulder and squeezes gently. "Jongin-ah?" Kyungsoo's voice is so sweet. So gentle and comforting. It brings warmth into Jongin's quivering heart. A warmth that causes his insides to melt and a small, almost shy smile form on his lips, one that causes him to let out a low chuckle.  
  


"Hyung, you have to promise that you won't laugh." Jongin's hands are still gripping onto his knees. He chews on his bottom lip nervously.  
  


Kyungsoo straightens up in his chair and gives the younger male another warm smile. "Of course, Jongin. What is it?"  
  


"Kyungsoo hyung.." Jongin speaks in a low voice.  
  


Kyungsoo watches how Jongin's hands fidget nervously on his lap and he places his own hand on top of Jongin's. "It's okay, Jongin-ah. You can tell me." Jongin resembles a scared child at the moment. It makes something within Kyungsoo grow warm and he just wants to take the young male into his arms and keep him safe. Keep him away from all the evil in the world.  
  


"Hyung, did you know that you make me really happy?"  
  


Kyungsoo's cheeks flush.  
  


"I'm really glad I met you that day in the library. Even though it took a while for me to have a normal conversation with you without being interrupted by Sehun or Chanyeol."  
  


Kyungsoo chuckles. "Those two are the worst. They always bother us when we are together, but when we aren't next to each other they just disappear." Kyungsoo shakes his head. "How do they do it, Jongin?"  
  


Jongin grins. "I don't know, Soo. Maybe they're witches and they know where we are."  
  


There's that nickname that always causes Kyungsoo's heart feel like it's soaring through the clouds. There's that smile that Kyungsoo adores with all of his heart.  
  


"Jongin-ah, you... I'm also glad that we met that day. I'm glad we made eye contact. If not, I wouldn't be in love with a dorky boy that makes my heart go crazy and that won't stop invading my mind, my body, and my soul."  
  


Jongin breathes out a sigh of relief and moves his chair closer to Kyungsoo's. He then lifts his head up and looks into Kyungsoo's soft eyes. He leans in closer, bringing his hand up to place it under the smaller's chin to lift it up. Kyungsoo's breath gets caught in his throat and he finds himself closing his eyes. It's when Jongin kisses him for the first time that Kyungsoo loses himself in what is Kim Jongin. His small hand moves to grip the younger's collar, bringing him closer to himself so that their lips lock in a deep kiss. A kiss that expresses all of their hidden feelings and little by little they make their appearance.  
  


Jongin tilts his head to the right and slides his hand through Kyungsoo's raven locks, holding the elder's head in place as he licks into the smaller's mouth. Soft, kitten-like sounds leave Kyungsoo and he pushes against Jongin to get even closer than he already is. They breathe heavily through their noses, their hands grasping onto each other's clothes, wanting, needing it off. Jongin grips onto Kyungsoo's thighs and pushes the boy towards him and onto his lap where their crotches meet and they moan at the sudden contact.  
  


"Hyung.." Jongin breathes out against Kyungsoo's neck. His hands move down and into the back of Kyungsoo's sweatpants, his warm hands grip onto pale globes. The male on his lap writhes in pleasure as he grinds himself against Jongin, soft moans of pleasure slipping through his lips and into the air. The younger groans as he thrusts up to meet with Kyungsoo.  
  


It's the first time they have ever done something like this. It's too good to be true but everything feels so real. It doesn't feel like a dream. This is really happening, right here, right now.  
  


"Ah..ah.Jongin..I-I'm.." Kyungsoo shudders as he comes in his boxers, his breath leaves him when Jongin brings him close to kiss him again, holding the male close to him as he too, comes as well.  
  


"Kyungsoo..."  
  


Two souls found each other in a quiet library surrounded by dusty books and dim lighting, students that came to study and others that came to find themselves. Two souls that became each other's everything in less than two months. Two individuals that never knew they would end up in love despite all their differences.  
  


However, in the end...  
  


"...Jongin.."  
  


"I care about you, a lot." Jongin breathes against Kyungsoo's lips. He isn't nervous anymore. His heart is finally at peace, beating normally inside his chest. "I really do, hyung."  
  


Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin and hugs him close. "I care about you, too, Jongin-ah. So much."  
  


Jongin tucks his head in Kyungsoo's neck, murmuring sweet nothings into the elder's ear. Kyungsoo breathes softly from his mouth, his fingers playing with the strands of Jongin's mocha hair.  
  


"Hyung.." Jongin says, his voice soft.  
  


Kyungsoo hums as he nuzzles Jongin's neck.  
  


"Will you accept my feelings? You really do mean the world to me. I can't imagine my life without you in it." Jongin looks into Kyungsoo's eyes. Kyungsoo gazes into Jongin's eyes, a tender smile on his lips. The answer is clear in his eyes.  
  


...They're meant to be together.


	2. Sweet Lullaby

August 2012  
  


  
“Do you remember that time in the park when you held my hand for the first time?”  
  


“Yeah, because you wouldn’t stop crying.”  
  


“Do you remember why I was crying in the first place?”  
  


“You were running towards me and tripped over the root of that stupid tree. You fell and scraped your knees. But you’re Do Kyungsoo, and I know that my hyung doesn’t cry over silly things.”  
  


“Yet I cried anyways and you were there for me. You held my hand because you didn’t know what else to do.”  
  


“I was in shock because I have seen you fall several times and you always got back up with a small laugh, telling me that you’re okay and that it’s nothing. I held your hand because I didn’t want to see you crying. I held your hand because I wanted to see you smile again.”  
  


“And that I did.”  
  


*  
  


“Do you remember our first kiss?”  
  


“Of course I do, hyung. How could I forget something so special?”  
  


“Were you nervous? Because I felt like the world was ending.”  
  


“I was really nervous. I mean, what if I messed up and you didn’t like it? You wouldn’t want to see me ever again.” A pause. “Why did you feel like the world was ending?”  
  


“Jongin-ah you should already know that I’ll never push you away. I love all the kisses you give me. I cherish all of them.” Kyungsoo blushes. “Well, because I was being kissed by the man of my dreams.”  
  


Jongin chuckles and places his arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, drawing the smaller boy closer to him. “I’m the man of your dreams, hyung?”  
  


Kyungsoo’s blush deepens and he squirms in the arms of his boyfriend. “Don’t tease me, Jongin-ah.”  
  


“I’m not teasing you in any way, hyung.” Jongin smiles as he presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s forehead. “You’re the man of dreams as well, Kyungsoo.”  
  


Kyungsoo sighs happily and snuggles closer to Jongin, the younger’s arms tighten around Kyungsoo’s form.  
  


*  
  


“Do you remember the first time we met?”  
  


“It was at the university’s library. I was there with Sehun working on an assignment when you came and sat across from us. You didn’t say a word, just sat there and took out the same sheet we were working on. I remember that Sehun tried speaking to you a couple of times, but you ignored him which was pretty funny. But the moment I laughed, you looked up and our eyes met and your cheeks turned red, and then you averted your eyes back to your paper.”  
  


Kyungsoo huffs, pouting when Jongin laughs. “You’ve been laughing at me this whole time, Jongin! You’re so mean to me.” Kyungsoo says, smiling just a tiny bit when Jongin kisses him. “Yes my cheeks turned red,” cue in Jongin’s laughter, “but who wouldn’t blush when someone as good looking as you gave someone like me their attention?”  
  


“What do you mean someone like you? Hyung, I’ve had my eyes on you since the first day of class. Don’t think I didn’t notice you doodling in the corner of your notebook.”  
  


Kyungsoo sits up and turns to face Jongin. “And how would you know that? Were you watching me?” Kyungsoo clicks his tongue and shakes his head. “I always knew you were a creeper. I can’t believe you.”  
  


Jongin snorted and grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrists, pinning the boy down to the mattress and smothering his glowing cheeks with kisses. “I’m a creeper?” He whispered low into Kyungsoo’s right ear. Kyungsoo squirms. “What about you, hyung? You were always watching me..”  
  


Kyungsoo sputters and shakes his head. “No, I wasn’t! I was just - um.. I was just looking at you?” He smiles sheepishly.  
  


“Sure you were, Soo,” Jongin says, and then his hands are flying down to Kyungsoo’s ribs, his fingers pressing the soft skin underneath the white t-shirt. Kyungsoo writhes beneath Jongin’s unrelenting fingers, squeals and laughter coming out of his lips. Jongin smiles above him and laughs along.  
  


“Stop stop! J-Jongin!” Another squeal. “W-W-Wait I-I can’t breathe!” More laughter. Jongin puts a stop to it, though. He plants his lips against Kyungsoo’s and kisses him, his hands coming up to hold Kyungsoo’s face in place as his lips move against the smaller’s.  
  


Kyungsoo breathes heavily through his nose, his arms come up to wrap them around Jongin’s neck. He wants Jongin to be closer to him until there is no space between them. The kiss is unhurried, slow and gentle. Kyungsoo parts his legs to let Jongin settle in between them. His heart beats unevenly in his chest, his stomach rises and falls at a hurried pace. His blood rushes through his veins as Jongin slides his hand down to rest against Kyungsoo’s side, his fingers gently caressing the pale skin beneath his fingertips.  
  


Jongin pulls away and rests his head against Kyungsoo’s.  
  


Both males are breathing heavily but they are feeling content.  
  


Outside the stars shine the brightest, and the moon glows a blinding white.  
  


*  
  


“Turn off that alarm, Jongin,” Kyungsoo whines as he gives his back to the younger.  
  


Jongin groans, stretching his arms over his head and leaning over his sleepy boyfriend to turn off the alarm clock. He flops back down on the bed and moves closer to Kyungsoo, throwing his arm over the smaller’s waist and holding Kyungsoo close to him. “Hyung, I don’t want to get up. Can’t we stay in bed today?” Jongin presses a tender kiss on Kyungsoo’s nape.  
  


Kyungsoo sighs, turning around to face the younger with a smile on his lips. He then lifts up the covers over them, placing his leg over Jongin’s hip. Jongin smiles tiredly and brings his hand down to rest underneath Kyungsoo’s thigh. “Is that a yes, hyung?”  
  


Kyungsoo smiles. “Yes, Jongin.”


	3. Slow Meadow

May 2017

 

"Jongin, can you come here for a moment?"  
  


The sound of a movie pausing and soft footsteps reach Kyungsoo's ears. He lies on his back with his hands massaging his swollen belly, a small smile on his lips. Jongin smiles as well when he spots the pregnant male and walks towards the bed, climbing onto the bed and sitting next to Kyungsoo. He reaches over to plant a quick peck on his boyfriend's lips. "Do you need something, Soo?" Jongin asks, his voice filled with tenderness.  
  


Kyungsoo shakes his head.  
  


Jongin tilts his head to the side and grins. "What is it that you want then?" He gets himself comfortable and places his hand on Kyungsoo's protruding stomach, fingers skittering along the stretched skin and causing Kyungsoo to giggle cutely. Kyungsoo's cheeks glow crimson as he bites his bottom lip, his eyes growing hooded and his breath becoming shallow.  
  


Jongin is sitting up now, his hands on either side of the smaller male as he hovers above Kyungsoo, careful with the baby bump. "Do you want a kiss, hyung?"  
  


The boy beneath Jongin hums in response, tilting his head up and parting his lips. Jongin moves in closer and kisses Kyungsoo right on the lips, his boyfriend moans and Jongin swallows it. Their lips smack as they move their mouths in sync, Kyungsoo's hands grip the back of Jongin's hair and he parts his legs to wrap them around the tan male. The atmosphere around them begins to grow hot, droplets of sweat trail down the column of Jongin's neck and into his shirt. Kyungsoo's tongue slithers across his upper teeth, begging for access. The smaller male pulls away and smiles breathlessly.  
  


"Jongin-ah, everything is better when I'm with you."  
  


Dozens of emotions course through Jongin's veins when he hears Kyungsoo's say those words. It makes his heart grow two sizes and his insides suddenly feel like jelly. Jongin feels like he can concur the world with Kyungsoo by his side. His eyes grow fond as he looks down at Kyungsoo, and with a loving smile, Jongin kisses Kyungsoo again. He kisses his lips once, twice, again and again until Kyungsoo falls asleep.  
  


The paused movie stays still in time, quickly becoming forgotten as Jongin covers the two of them with cream colored sheets. The scent of lavender and honey travels from the covers and into their noses, relaxing their bodies and allowing sleep to finally reach them. Moonlight shines through the cracks of the curtains falling upon the sleeping couple. A light so soft and gentle drapes itself upon them like a warm blanket.  
  


*  
  


"Do you remember the first time we skipped class to go make out underneath the bleachers, hyung?"  
  


Kyungsoo groans, hiding his flushed cheeks behind his pillow. "Yes, I remember. I can't believe what a bad influence you were to me back in high school."  
  


Jongin chuckles, placing a soft kiss on Kyungsoo's baby bump. Kyungsoo has gotten bigger these past few weeks and has gained some weight, but in Jongin's eyes, Kyungsoo is still gorgeous. "I don't remember hearing you complaining when my body was flushed against yours."  
  


Kyungsoo makes a failed attempt at swatting Jongin away with his pillow. "You weren't being fair that day, Jongin!"  
  


Jongin is still chuckling when he responds. "How was I not being fair, hyung?"  
  


The pregnant male huffs playfully, pouting his lips and crossing his arms over his bare chest. "You came to class looking like a model from a vogue magazine!" Kyungsoo sits on the bed, legs stretched out and his back against a bundle of pillows, but as soon as Jongin starts to laugh again, Kyungsoo slowly gets on his hands and knees and sits on Jongin's lap. He jabs his finger softly into Jongin's chest. "And who the hell allowed you to dye your hair blond?" He questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.  
  


"Oh? Is that why you went willingly with me and didn't put up a fight?" Jongin gives him a cheeky smile. He leans to whisper and in a husky voice he says, "did it turn you on, hyung?"  
  


Kyungsoo moans audibly in his throat and hides his face underneath Jongin's chin. "Shut up."  
  


The younger wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's waist, his right hand gently tapping against his back. "You didn't answer my question, Kyungsoo."  
  


Kyungsoo really likes it when Jongin calls him by his name. He murmurs his response before snuggling back into his boyfriend's warm neck, humming in content when Jongin's warm lips make contact with his bare shoulder and Kyungsoo continues to make soft noises as Jongin presses more kisses onto his heated skin. He tilts his head back, lips parted in a silent moan as Jongin's fingers slide up the sides of his stomach and up to the middle of his shoulders.  
  


Kyungsoo lost his innocence when Jongin walked into his life without warning. Words were exchanged between the two males as well as fleeting glances and shy smiles in busy hallways. Fingers that itched to be entwined and lips that begged to be kissed. Laughter and fluttering hearts trapped within the confines of white bone marrow. Intimate whispers, plump lips pressed up against reddened ears. Shy touches, pale nimble fingers gripping a bronze nape with a mop of mocha brown hair and almond eyes that gazed lovingly into chocolate eyes.  
  


With careful movements, Jongin gently places Kyungsoo down onto his back and lies down beside his boyfriend. Kyungsoo turns to face Jongin, a fond smile on his lips. "Jongin-ah, I love you." He blinks slowly as he leans in closer to kiss the younger. "I love you so much," Kyungsoo whispers. Jongin seals their promise of being together forever with a single kiss and a quiet murmur of I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so there are other parts but it's filled with angst and trigger warnings and I don't really want to post anything like that for now. Soon I will post something that isn't fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this was written last year but never wanted to post it, but oh well.


End file.
